Dollfie Dream
Dollfie Dream, often referred to as Dollfie Dolls is a brand name of a type of fashion Dolls by Volks that are designed for easy customization. Since they are designed to be fully customisable, body parts, hairstyles (wigs) and other outfits can be swapped at will. Additionally, there are blank body parts for self customization. The dolls are made of vinyl and for this reason, some care is needed to maintain and look after them, as dyes from their own clothes and wigs often rubs off on the dolls themselves. The dolls are also are intended for display purposes only. From 2013, a number of Vocaloid related products were sold based on the Crypton Future Media, Inc. Vocaloids. The following page lists products and items related to Vocaloid. All Dolls were sold as limited runs, which means only a certain amount were produced of each and were available only while stocks lasted. In comparison to other doll lines that have featured Vocaloids such as Pullip dolls, the Dollfies are more customised to match the Vocaloids own unique designs more closely. Dollfie Dream The main Dollfie Dolls, and which the brand is named after, is the "Dollfie Dream" or "DD" line. The doll line has been improved over time to increase articulation and quality. They stand approx. 60cm tall. Hatsune Miku The Hatsune Miku model was released in 2013. She has her own eye set and head type, "Hatsune Miku", and uses the "SS Bust" body type. The body itself was based on the mark III version of the Dollfie Dream line and had semi-white skin.link It was based on iXima's rendition of Miku's Vocaloid2 boxart.link Volksmiku.jpg|Hatsune Miku Dollfie Volksixima.jpg|Artwork used for reference for the doll Conceptiximavolks.jpg|concept art Volks also released a carry case that was big enough to carry the Miku doll inside safely.link A number of optional hand gestures were also released for Hatsune Miku as optional extras for customization.link Outfits While any outfit for the DD line that uses the "SS Bust" body type will fit, these outfits are specifically designed to match the Miku Doll. Due to the popularity of the Hatsune Miku doll, for a period of time it was often used to model DD line outfits unrelated to Hatsune Miku. Outfits - Songs These outfits are designed based on popular songs starring Hatsune Miku. Ichi_no_Sakura_Dollfie.jpg|Hastsune Miku "Senbonzakura" Outfit Set (Ichi no Sakura: Cherry Blossom)link Sembonzakuraoutfit.jpg|The Senbonzakura outfit contents Do Re Mi Fa Rondo Pullip.jpg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" Do Re Mi Fa Rondo outfit.jpg|The Do Re Mi Fa Rondo outfit contents HIE1448006373.jpeg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu" Kochiraoutfit.jpg|Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu contents BloodFlower1429604626.png|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Clover♣Club" Clovercluboutfit.jpg|Clover♣Club outfit contents 485642.jpg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Shinkai Shoujo" Shinkaioutfit.jpg|The outfits contents Outfits - Misc. Various other promotionally tied-in outfits. 617162.jpg|Hatsune Miku wears 7th Dragon 2020link Dragonmikutype1.jpg|Ditto showing contents 617164.jpg|Hatsune Miku wears 7th Dragon 2020-II Dragonmikutype2.jpg|Ditto showing contents MikuVampireset.jpg|Vampire Outfit Set, released to celebrate the "Hatsune Miku Vampire Festival" held is Shibuya Marui.link Vampirevolksmiku.jpg|ditto showing contents Kimonovolksmiku.jpg|Display only, never sold but was part of a exhibitedlink Ribbongirlmiku.jpg|Ribbon Girl Miku Ribbonmikucontents.jpg|Ditto showing outfit contents Snow Miku The first Snow Miku was a special variant of the normal Miku model with special customized eyes and hair, "Snow Miku" and head, "Hastune Miku/Snow Miku". Otherwise, it is the same build as the "Hatsune Miku" model. It too was also a limited edition model and was released in 2015. Snow Miku Pullip.png|Snow Miku's Dollfielink Outfits As with the regular Hatsune Miku model, the Snow Miku model is compactable with any outfit designed for DD dolls that use the "SS Bust" body type. Some outfits have been release specifically to go with the Snow Miku doll. All further outfits were designed to be compactable with the Snow Miku model and are also sold as limited runs, some only being sold at the Sapporo Winter Festival.link HIE1453454611.jpeg|Snow Miku wearing her 2012 Volks2012snowmiku.jpg|ditto showing contents of outfit Lovett1485505990.jpeg|Snow Miku wearing her 2017 snowmiku2017volks.jpg|Ditto showing contents of outfit Snowmikudollfie2018.jpg|Snow Miku 2018link miku2018snowVolks.jpg|Ditto showing contents of outfit Megurine Luka This doll is due to be released in early summer 2018.linklink Lukadd.jpg|Megurine Luka's Dollfie Dollfie Dream Sister The Dollfie Dream Sister line or "DDS" is a line intended to show younger characters (young teenagers and 'tweens') and are slightly shorter then the regular DD line. Kagamine Rin This doll was released in 2016. Kagamine Rin has the eye set "Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len", and her head "Kagamine Rin" is unique to her. Her body type is "SS Bust". She has the skin type "Semi-White".Rin's page VolksRin.png|Kagamine Rin Dollfie VolksRinoutfit.jpg|Contents of the Kagamine Rin outfit that comes with her doll Kagamine Rin's model also has a special tight skin designed for her which hides her doll joints but still allows her regular clothes to cover her body. This co-functions as a protective skin that prevents the dye from her clothes rubbing off on her body.link The Kagamine Rin doll, despite being advertised was long sold out by 2018. Outfits While any DDS outfit that is compactable with the "SS Bust" body type will fit, the following outfits are designed to match the Kagamine Rin doll. Mekuneko1494995749.jpeg|Kagamine Rin's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Daughter of Evil"Daughter of Evil, Servant of evil outfits VolksdoEvilutfit.jpg|Daughter of Evil outfit contents VolksoutfitRin3.png|Senbonzakura Rin outfitlink SanVolksRin.png|Ditto contents Kagamine Len This doll was released in 2016. Like Rin, Kagamine Len has the eyeset "Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len". His head is an original "Kagamine Len". His body type is "Boy Type". He has the skin type "semi-white".Len's page VolksLen.png|Kagamine Len Dollfie VolksRLenoutfit.jpg|Contents of the Kagamine Len outfit that comes with his doll Despite being a limited run and released in 2016, due to its lesser popularity was still available in 2018, unlike Kagamine Rin's doll. Outfits While DDS outfit that is compactable with the "Boy Type" body type will fit Len, the following are designed to match his doll specifically. Mekuneko1494995851.jpeg|Kagamine Len's Dollfie wearing his "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Servant of Evil" VolkssoEvil.jpg|Servant of evil contents VolksoutfitLen3.png|Senbonzakura Len outfit SanVolksLen.png|Ditto contents External Links *Homepage (jp) (en) **Hatsune Miku page **RinLen page **"Vocaloid line" page *Wikipedia article References Category:Merchandise Category:Figurines